


Daddy's Little Psychopath

by miaren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaren/pseuds/miaren
Summary: When Rey was Born, Kaydel and Ben were excited to start their lives together as parents of a beautiful baby girl.  For Kaydel, the nightmare was just beginning.  Rey was a jealous little girl.  She wanted her Daddy all to herself, and unfortunately for Kaydel, Mommy was in the way





	1. chapter 1

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10pqdqs)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=nqpao6)

 

Birth  
Kaydel had been in labor for almost 12 hours before she delivered a healthy baby girl. She lost so much blood that she had to remain in the intensive care unit after the birth of the baby. Kaydel would later believe that it was this forced separation between mother and baby that prevented them from bonding and started all the problems. Kaydel could never have known that no matter what she did, little Rey would never ever love her. Kaydel was in the way. 

Three Months

“I swear, Bazine, I don’t know what else I can do. She just cries all the time when Ben is at work. As soon as he comes home and picks her up, she stops. It doesn’t matter what I try, she tries to twist out of my arms, scratches at my face. I think she hates me!” Kaydel covered her face with her hands and started to sob. She was exhausted, worn down by the demands of trying to take care of her baby and keeping a nice apartment for her and Ben. “She only seems to love Ben. He’s the only person who can calm her down. She won’t even relax for Leia.”

Bazine sighed and leaned over to wrap her arms around her friend. “Kay, you need to get out more. Leave Rey with a sitter and go shopping with me. You’ve been cooped up here since she was born and she’s almost 3 months old. I read somewhere that when moms are stressed, their baby can tell, and it makes the baby anxious. Maybe she knows how stressed out you are and its making everything worse. 

“Ben doesn’t like babysitters. It’s why we decided for me to quit work and stay home with her until she starts school. Honestly Bazine, I don’t even really want to be around her anymore. I can’t leave her anywhere or he will blow a fuse.”

“Well fuck Ben! We’re going out. I know a girl who can sit with Rey for a bit. I’ll call her and then we’re going shopping. You can get yourself something sexy to wear for Ben tonight and he’ll forget all about being pissed over the sitter.”

Two hours later, Kaydel returned to the apartment with her shopping bags and found Ben sitting on the couch with Rey in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, and he had a foul expression.

“Where the fuck have you been? I told you never to leave the baby with a stranger! I get a phone call from Maz across the hall that Rey had been screaming for two hours straight and I leave work early to come home and find you gone and the baby with a strange little teeny bopper that can’t do anything right. What the hell were you thinking Kaydel?”

“I’m sorry, Ben. I was going crazy and I just needed to get out for a little bit. I can’t sit here all day with her, just listening to her cry. I had to get out and get some air.”

“Kay, we talked about this before. I don’t want strangers taking care of our baby. This is very important to me. I thought you were ok with the idea of staying home for a while? Besides, I would have been happy for you to go out with your friends as soon as I got home. I would have stayed here with her. You should have waited for me to get home.”

Kaydel walked into the bedroom and dropped her bags on the bed. She stared at her expression in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. She looked worn out with dark circles and bags under her eyes. She hadn’t been sleeping but neither had Ben. He usually had to get up with Rey since she never seemed to want Kaydel. They were at a breaking point and something would have to change. She closed her eyes and gripped the edge of the dresser, then jumped when she felt Ben’s warm hands on her shoulders. He dropped a kiss to the side of her neck and nuzzled against the back of her head.

“I’m so sorry, Kay. I didn’t mean to get angry at you like that. I know your tired and frustrated. I understand. I’m away at work all day and your stuck here with the baby. It must be hard. Just please don’t leave her with strangers. It’s all I ask. Will you promise that you won’t do it again? Maz said she would watch her if you need to leave. I trust Maz.”

Kaydel turned and tucked herself against Ben’s chest. They had never fought like they had been doing lately since Rey was born. They’d always gotten along so well. People thought they were the perfect couple. Kaydel had a feeling that things would never be the same again. She was right. 

3 years

“I hate you mommy!” Rey screamed and threw the glass of orange juice at Kaydel. “You mess up everything.” Rey jumped down from the table and grabbed the bowl of oatmeal, flinging it at her mother as well. 

“Rey! Stop this right now!” Kaydel cried, trying to catch the squirming mass of her daughter in her arms to keep her from destroying anything else. “Please, stop!”

“Why don’t you just leave! Me and Daddy don’t need you! You can’t do anything right! Your fat and ugly!” Rey broke free of her mother and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. 

Kaydel sank down on the kitchen floor and sobbed. Ben wouldn’t believe her. No matter how many times she tried to tell him how bad Rey’s behavior was when he wasn’t home, nothing mattered. He didn’t see the outbursts. He didn’t get the rage and anger directed at him. When Ben was home, Rey was his little angel. Rey was his world.

Age 5

“Mr. Solo, I know your very busy with your law practice and I hated to call you away from that, but I have something disturbing that I need to discuss with you. Rey told her teacher this morning that her mother hits her a lot. When the school nurse looked at her, she found some bruises on her back, arms and legs. Now I know children can be active and accident prone, but these bruises… they look suspicious. Rey told the nurse that she wasn’t supposed to tell you about the bruises.” Principal Finn sat back in his chair and stared at Ben.

Ben ran his hand through his hair, shocked at what he was hearing. He knew that Rey and Kaydel didn’t get along, but Kaydel would never hit Rey. It wasn’t in her sweet nature. “Sir, I don’t understand this,” he replied. “Kay is such a nice person. She’s never tried to hit Rey. It’s not our parenting style to use physical punishment. Can I talk to Rey? Maybe she can explain this to me.”

“You can talk to her, Mr. Solo, but the child protective services personnel are with her right now. You won’t be able to see her without them present.”

Ben walked down the hall following Finn. He was in a state of numb shock. His daughter covered with bruises, accusing Kaydel of being the one to put them there, CPS workers sitting with her… It was almost like a cruel nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.

When the door opened, Rey jumped up and ran to Ben, wrapping herself around his legs and sobbing. “Daddy! I’m so scared! They said I had to stay here until you came. Daddy, please don’t be mad at me. I didn’t want to tell them, but Mrs. Jessica saw the bruises on my arms and asked me about them. You said I was never to lie to anyone, so I told her the truth. Now I’m in trouble!” 

Ben knelt and pulled Rey back so he could talk to her. “You’re not in trouble, baby. Did mommy really put those bruises on you honey?” he asked, still not able to believe it.  
Rey dropped her head. “She told me never to tell you. She said if I told you, she would take us away to live with Uncle Poe.”

“Who’s Uncle Poe?” Ben asked.

“He comes to see mommy during the day when you’re at work. They go in the bedroom and shut the door. Uncle Poe told me that he would be my daddy when me and mommy come to live with him. But I’m not supposed to tell you that either. Daddy I don’t want to live with him. Can’t I stay with you?” Rey sobbed and threw herself back into Ben’s arms. 

Ben picked her up and stood there staring at the CPS workers and the principle. He was so confused, so numb. Poe Dameron was an old boyfriend of Kaydel’s. She’d dated him before Ben, but he’d been abusive toward her and they called it off. Rey couldn’t have known about Poe. She had to be telling the truth. Ben clutched Rey tightly. He would be damned if he was going to let the CPS workers remove her from his custody.

“What happens now?” he asked. Being a lawyer, he knew how complicated these situations could be. 

“Mr. Solo, you will have to take Rey to the hospital and have her examined. If the ER physician says she is ok to be released, then we will release her into your custody, but she can’t be around Kaydel until we complete the investigation. If Kaydel won’t leave, then you and Rey will have to stay somewhere else.”

The ride to the hospital was tense with CPS following in their car. Ben kept glancing in the rear-view window at Rey sitting in her booster seat. She was holding her American Girl doll and looking out the window, appearing unconcerned. He still couldn’t believe that Kaydel could have hurt Rey like that. He’d never seen Kaydel do anything to Rey… Then he remembered. A week earlier, he’d come home to find Kaydel holding Rey by the arms and shaking her. She claimed that Rey had said something horrible, used foul language and threatened to stab Kaydel in her sleep. Ben had been worried about Kaydel for a while. He’d not believed that Rey was as bad as Kay thought. Kay’s doctors had told him that it was postpartum depression and that she would get better with medication and when Rey started school. Kay wasn’t better. She was obviously getting worse. 

“Mr. Solo, the physical exam is fine except for the bruising which will heal with no problems, the x-rays don’t show any broken bones, and the CT scan doesn’t show any brain damage. There is no evidence of sexual abuse either. As far as I’m concerned, she can go home with you.”

Ben shook the doctor’s hand and signed some papers handed to him by the CPS worker that ensured Kaydel wouldn’t be around Rey until they’d finished their investigation. The CPS workers then followed him and Rey back to their apartment. Ben left Rey next door with old Maz and accompanied the CPS workers and a police officer across the hall to his apartment. Kaydel was setting the table for supper. She had her hair up in the two side buns he loved and was wearing a pretty sundress with a cardigan sweater over the top of it and her matching flats. She looked so pretty. Ben hated this. He couldn’t imagine that it was happening to him, to his family.

Kaydel sat on the couch beside Ben staring at her hands folded in her lap. Tears ran down her face and she didn’t say a word as the workers and the police officer talked to her. When Ben finally asked her if it was true, she shook her head no, and wiped the tears from her face. She started to tell her story, how difficult it had been to try and raise Rey, how worried she was that something was wrong with her little girl, how Rey seemed to prefer Ben’s presence to hers. When she was asked about the bruises, she could only shrug. “I have no idea how she got them, but I didn’t put them there. I wouldn’t be surprised if she put them there herself. She wanted me to leave. She tells me all the time.” Kaydel sniffed.

“Is that the reason you’ve been seeing Poe behind my back?” Ben asked, shifting away from her so he could face her. “Rey told me he’s been coming here to see you.”

“He came here once to visit. It was about a month ago. He was in town and he and Bazine came together. We just talked about old times. I haven’t been seeing him, Ben.” Kaydel insisted.

“Rey said he comes here a lot when I’m at work and that you guys go in the bedroom. She said you told her if she said anything about the bruises, you’d go away with her to live with Poe.” Ben’s voice was starting to raise, although he’d not meant it to. He had to stay as calm as possible in this chaos and keep the CPS people happy. 

Kaydel’s face fell and she looked back down at her lap. “Ben, it doesn’t matter what I say. You have always believed her over me. No matter how many times I told you how she was mean to me and how she talked to me and treated me. She can’t do wrong in your eyes. Now she’s making up lies and putting bruises on herself. I know how this looks. She’s getting what she wanted. She’s always wanted me to leave. She finally got her wish. Kaydel got up and went into the bedroom followed by the police officer. She packed a bag with her clothes and toiletries. She looked back at Ben when she got to the front door. “When she turns on you, maybe then you’ll see it for yourself. Rey is dangerous.” 

Kaydel left, followed by the officer. The apartment was silent. 

After the CPS and police officers were gone, Ben walked across the hall and retrieved Rey. When he closed the door behind them, Rey looked up at him.

“Is mommy gone, now?” she asked.

“Yes, baby, she’s staying with grandma for a while.”

Rey smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Don’t worry Daddy. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey makes a steamy entry into her private journal. Ben is surprised by his feelings. Rey is frustrated.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=e6zy1h)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=s2xk3p)

Age 15  
“Rey! Where’s my briefcase? I’m late! I’m due in court in less than an hour and I need to stop by the office to pick up some files!” Ben was fumbling around in the living room, searching for his briefcase, his tie slung over one shoulder and his suit jacket half on and half off.

“Calm down, Daddy! It’s right here,” Rey handed Ben his briefcase, and stood up on her tiptoes to fix his tie. “Just settle down. You have this case in the bag. You always win.” She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. “Hurry home tonight. I’m making meatloaf and I know its your favorite.” She winked at him and bounced off into her bedroom. 

“Christ,” Ben mumbled, shuffling toward the door. “Don’t be late for school, sweetheart.”

“I won’t Daddy!”

Rey isn’t like other girls. She knows this. She sits in her perfectly pressed private school uniform skirt and blouse with her grey cardigan sweater and her black Maryjane shoes. She twirls her pencil around a lock of her dark hair and waits for the bell to ring. School is easy for Rey. Everything is easy for Rey. She walks home even though she knows her father doesn’t want her too. He worries too much. She isn’t afraid of anything… except losing him. 

She lets herself into the empty apartment and goes to her room to change. Things have been a bit tense lately. Daddy has been so busy with this important case that he hasn’t had any time for her. When she tried to snuggle on the couch with him the night before, he was distracted. She doesn’t like to be ignored but she knows how to fix that. Men are easy to please. They like a full belly, someone to tell them how wonderful they are, and a woman to fuck them senseless. Rey has always tried to be exactly what her Daddy needs. She just has to try a little harder to convince him that he will never need anyone else but her. 

Rey pops the meatloaf into the oven and sets the timer, then peels potatoes and sets them on the stove to boil. Now she has some time. She heads off to her bedroom, pulls her secret box from under the bed and takes out her journal. She keeps all her most precious things in this box. She has lots of pictures of Daddy when he is sleeping. She loves to go into his room late at night and tug the blankets down. He sleeps in his boxer briefs. She waits until she knows he is deep under, then takes the pictures. She can look at them anytime she wants. She looks at them after she goes to bed. She looks at them when she touches herself. She picks up her pen and starts to write.

Dear Journal,

I hate the way other girls talk about their Dad’s like they hate them or something. I know the way I feel about mine isn’t natural. I can’t help it. I love to just sit and look at him, the way the light catches in his long, curly, black hair. I like the fine lines around his big, dark eyes. I think he has the most perfectly shaped mouth that I have ever seen on a real person. Not to mention his incredible body. The man is built! It amazes me that he thinks he’s ugly. He talks about his nose being too big, his jaw being crooked, having too many moles and birthmarks, being bow-legged. He slouches so much because he’s tall and he thinks it makes him look like a freak. I wish I could convince him that he is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. 

I like to watch him at night when he thinks I’m asleep. If I position myself just right at the edge of his door, I can look around it without him seeing me. He hates closed doors. He always waits till he thinks I’m sleeping, then he leans back against the pillows and slips his hand down the front of his boxers. He pulls out his lovely cock. It is so perfect, so big, cut and thick. I watch closely the way he touches himself. I want to remember how he likes it so when I get the chance to show him how good I can be for him, I will be able to do it right. I love the way he wrecks himself with his hand. His head tilts back against the headboard, his mouth opens slightly, he licks his lips (shudders) and it makes me so hot. He thumbs the tip, spreading the precum around. I can almost taste it. I slip my hand down my panties and touch my clit, pretending it’s him touching me. I watch him pump his cock, watch the head getting red, angry, then watch him as he cums. He is so lovely when he breaks. He always bites his lip to keep from moaning. I know he doesn’t want me to know what he does when he’s alone. If he only knew it is the stuff of my dreams. He wipes the cum off his chest with one of his t-shirts and then turns off the light. 

I took his Nirvana t-shirt. I told him I was putting it in the laundry, but instead, I put it in my secret box. It’s still there, his dried cum on it. I wanted to smell him. I take it out and press it to my nose when I touch myself sometimes. He’s still looking for it and swears someone stole it from the laundry basket when he was in the basement doing laundry. LOL. If he only knew. I really can’t stand this anymore. I’m too old to sit on his lap and wriggle until I feel him get hard. I could do that when I was little, and he never thought I was being bad. If I did it now. He’d be suspicious. I take every opportunity to be close to him, to touch him, to steal kisses from him. I walk in on him in the shower and pretend it was a mistake, I parade around in my panties and a tank top and watch him watching me, but he never does anything. This is maddening! I am in a constant state of arousal and nothing helps anymore. This can’t go on much longer. I’m losing my mind. Why do I feel this way? Is there something wrong with me? They said Mom was crazy. I don’t think she was. She was just a stupid cow, too pretty to be smart. I got rid of her. I got rid of all Daddy’s girlfriends. It’s just us now. Like it should be. Just like it should be…Gotta go. Daddy’s home!

“Hey baby girl! Supper smells delicious!” Ben walks in and drops his briefcase on the coffee table, loosens his tie and slips it over his head and shucks off his suit jacket. “Did you have a good day?”

Rey walks out into the living room in one of Ben’s t-shirts and a thong. The t-shirt is long enough to cover her, but it’s a white shirt, and her thong is black. She leans over the couch to pick up Ben’s tie and her breasts are clearly visible through the neck of the t-shirt. “Did you win your case, Daddy?” she asks, putting the tie and his jacket on the end table.

“I sure did!” Ben gushed. “It was in the bag!” 

“Oh, Daddy I knew you’d win!” Rey ran around the couch and threw herself into Ben’s arms, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pushed the crotch of her panties against the zipper of his dress pants and held on tightly. “You always win.” She leaned back to look up into his eyes. 

Ben was studying her with an odd expression, almost curiosity. He held her close, his hands under her thighs, dangerously close to the crotch of her almost non-existent panties. “Rey, I…” he stammered off, unable to finish his thought. “You remind me so much of…” 

“Don’t say it, Daddy,” Rey mused, then began leaning closer to him, her mouth only inches from his. “Don’t say it…” She felt the velvety brush of his lips against hers when they were both startled by the stove timer going off. 

Rey jumped down and ran into the kitchen. “Go get changed, Daddy. I’ll get the table set.”

Ben ran his hand through his hair and let out a breath he’d not been aware he was holding. What had just happened? He hurried into his bedroom and closed the door, even though he hated closed doors. He needed a moment to compose himself. Just for a second, he thought of Kaydel. In that moment, he saw her in Rey’s eyes, in the way she was looking at him, in the way his body was reacting. He pressed his palm against the crotch of his pants and sank down on the bed, his eyes wide with shock, he licked his lips and began to breathe hard. What the hell had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben goes to Maz for support, violates Rey's privacy, and is forced to face reality

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2w3dif8)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=iyzcrt)

“I swear, Maz, sometimes, I think she’s…” Ben sighed, and rubbed his palms against his eyes, then tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

“Go on, Ben, you think she’s what?” Maz patiently encouraged.

Ben reached for his mug of coffee, and wrapped his big hands around it, breathing in the steam and seeming to enjoy the warmth before he took a sip and cautiously continued his conversation.

“Sometimes her behavior is downright inappropriate, and I don’t mean in the typical teenager way. I mean her behavior toward me. If I didn’t know better, I’d think she was, well, coming on to me.” Ben looked up through his bangs at Maz across the table, waiting for her reply, but she just stared at him through her huge bottle cap glasses, her hands folded under her chin. Sometimes she could be infuriating.

“Well, don’t you have any words of wisdom for me?” he asked.

“Ben,” Maz sighed, “You know Rey better than anyone. If her behavior makes you uncomfortable, then say something. Maybe she doesn’t even realize it. I mean she doesn’t have her mother to guide her in what’s appropriate or not. All she has is her peers and God knows girls these days have no morals!” 

“I know, Maz. I just hope being around me all this time with no good female role model hasn’t warped her. I’m not the most moral person either.”

“Ben, stop cutting yourself down. You’ve done a wonderful job raising Rey, making sure she went to the best schools, had the best of everything. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. That was in the past and there was nothing you could have done. Will you let the ghost of Kaydel die and move on with your life? It sounds like Rey really needs you now. Her body is getting hormonal, she’s probably confused by it all. Sit her down and have the talk with her. If you want me to be there to help, I’ll be happy to. I’m sure it won’t be easy for you.”

“Yeah,” Ben ran his hand through his hair, his face flushing red. “Trying to talk to her about getting her period was probably the most difficult conversation we ever had. I was kind of lucky there. She already heard about it at school.”

“Well, what she hears at school regarding sex is not what she needs to hear. Just lay out the facts. Explain that what she is doing is making you uncomfortable.”

Ben finished his coffee and walked back across the hall to his apartment. Rey had stayed after school with her friend Rose to work on a project and she wouldn’t be home for another hour or so. He’d ordered pizza, but it was sitting on the counter untouched. Ben hadn’t felt hungry. He kept going over and over the events of last evening in his mind. After Rey had jumped on him before supper, and he’d gotten hard, he took a cold shower, ate as quickly as possible, and told Rey that he needed to work on another case. She’d pouted but given him his space. After she went to bed, he waited until she was asleep, then jerked off, just like he did every night, but something was wrong. He kept imagining her in his lap, grinding against him, just like she’d done earlier. Then, there was a little quiver of movement at the edge of his door. He wasn’t sure, but he thought that it was her. That she’d been there, watching him. It made him feel sick. 

Ben had always promised Rey that he would never violate her privacy, but he couldn’t help himself. He opened the door to her room and went inside. The room looked just like it always did, impeccable. Rey kept her room spotless, always made her bed, always picked up her clothes. She kept the entire apartment spotless. It was almost obsessive. He poked around in her dresser drawers, then her closet, but found nothing out of sorts. When he finally bent down to look under the bed, that was when he found it. It was an old wooden box that he had made in shop class when he was a kid. He thought it was lost, but obviously Rey had found it somewhere and been using it. He picked it up and sat down on the side of her bed. His hands started to shake. This was her private stuff. He would have hated it if his mother had violated his privacy like that. Yet here he was, considering doing the very thing he’d promised he wouldn’t do. Ben took a deep breath, steeled himself, then opened the box.

“Come on, Rose! Hurry up! We need to get these decorations done before the game starts!” Rey was up on a ladder, hanging up streamers in the multipurpose room across from the gym. It was homecoming and the MP room was where the dance was being held. Rey was a sophomore and couldn’t go, but it was the sophomore class that always had to decorate the MP room for the dance. Rey thought it was stupid anyway and wouldn’t have gone even if she’d been asked. Rose apparently agreed, as she thought sitting on the floor and texting her boyfriend was more important than helping Rey.

“Damn it, Rosie! Get up and help me!” Rey demanded.

“Sheez, Rey, quit cussing! Someone will hear and then we’ll both be in trouble. I for one, don’t want to spend homecoming sitting in the office.”

Rey rolled her eyes and caught the roll of streamers Rose tossed up to her. The dance didn’t mean anything, but this was her decorating job and she wanted it to be perfect, even if she wasn’t going to be there to enjoy it. When she looked back down to ask Rose for another roll of tape, she almost fell off the ladder. Finn was standing directly under the ladder, looking up Rey’s skirt. He wasn’t even trying to hide his shit eating grin.

“Finn, you fucking pervert!” Rey shouted, throwing the streamers at him. “Rose! Do something about your sick boyfriend before I smash his face!” 

“What the hell, Finn!” Rose ran over and punched Finn in the shoulder, then drug him away from the ladder. 

Rey finished hanging the streamers, but she was seething. She was wearing a thong and she was sure that Finn had gotten an eyeful. No matter, she would make sure he paid for it later. She would get revenge on him for looking at her like that. No one got to look at her in her thong. No one except for…Daddy.

Rey took the bus home for once. It was dark by the time she was done in the MP room and she didn’t want to risk someone grabbing her on the street. She’d filled Finn’s locker up with shaving cream so when he went to get his tux out for the dance, it would be ruined. She grinned to herself as the bus pulled up in front of her block. Revenge was sweet, even if you didn’t get to see it all play out.

The blue comforter on Rey’s bed was covered. Ben had laid out all the pictures she’d taken of him and all the sketches she’d done. He was still in complete disbelief. The sketches were very graphic and in almost all of them, he and Rey were engaged in a sexual act. She’d left nothing to the imagination and Rey was a very gifted artist. The pictures she’d snapped were all of him asleep in his bed with the covers pulled off. He was hard in some of them. Ben didn’t know what to think. The situation was much worse than he’d ever imagined. When he got up the courage to open her journal, he finally understood the extent of the problem. Page after page of fantasy all revolving around the two of them having sex, or her watching him jerk off. She’d talked about how she wanted to have his babies. How she wanted to learn to suck cock by practicing on him. She wanted him to be the one to take her virginity. She didn’t think she could wait much longer.

Ben felt the bile rising in the back of his throat, and he ran out into the hall and into the bathroom, barely making it before he vomited up all the coffee he’d just drank and what was left of his lunch. He was still sitting on the floor of the bathroom, clinging to the toilet, when he heard the front door open. There was no time to get to her room and hide the evidence. She would know that he’d seen all of it. Ben had no choice. He would have to face this. 

“Daddy, where are you? I’m home! Daddy?” Rey walked into the bathroom and saw Ben on the floor. “Oh my God, Daddy! What’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Ben took a deep breath to steady himself, and staggered to his feet, reaching over to flush the toilet. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water a few times, then turned off the water and reached for a towel. When he turned to Rey again, he was no calmer than when he’d lost his lunch. 

“Honey, we have to talk about something. I’ve been kind of worried about you lately, the way you’ve been acting. I thought something might be going on. I, um… I went into your room. I looked in that box under your bed…”

Rey’s eyes widened, and she gasped, then turned and ran toward her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway when she saw the evidence laying out on her bed. Ben followed her and stopped, standing behind her, waiting to see what she would do. She just stood there.

“Rey?” he asked. “I understand if your embarrassed about this. Its just… I mean it’s just your hormones kicking in. You don’t have a mother here to help you understand all this. It’s not your fault…”

Rey turned around and looked up at Ben with a little smile. “Did you like the drawings, Daddy? Did you think they were good? I wanted to make them good. I tried to do my best.”

Ben reached down and grabbed Rey by her shoulders. “Sweetheart, you can’t draw pictures of us like that! If anyone ever saw them, they would think I was molesting you! I’d go to prison! Don’t you understand? This is just hormones!”

“I understand Daddy, I understand that you’ve been lonely for too long. I understand that every whore you tried to date was not good enough for you. I understand that you jerk off every night because your burning up and have no one to take the edge off for you. I also understand that I’m finally old enough to take care of you properly. And I understand one more thing.” 

Ben backed away from her as she advanced on him, until the back of his thighs hit the couch. He could go no further. Rey walked up between his legs and reached for the crotch of his pants. She groped him through his jeans and Ben gasped in shock. 

“I understand that if you don’t let me help you now, both of us are going to die from want.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey figures out how to press Ben's buttons. Ben does laundry and meets Hux. The smut train is at the station!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=20rjslj)[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ir2dnd)  
“That’s enough, Rey!” Ben shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her away from him. He stumbled around the couch to put some space between them, running his hands nervously through his hair. “Are you trying to get me arrested an thrown in prison for the rest of my life?” he asked, turning to face her.

Rey stood there, looking up at him in her infuriatingly impassive way. “No, Daddy! Of course not! You know I love you more than anyone else in the universe. I’d kill myself if anything ever happened to you. I can’t live in a world where you aren’t.” 

“Rey stop saying things like that. You need to find a boy your own age to… well… shit!” Ben exclaimed, reaching for the back of the couch to steady himself. “I’m your father, for Christ sake. What you want is… well, its…”

“It’s beautiful, Daddy,” Rey insisted, rounding the couch and wrapping her arms around him from behind. She lay the side of her face against his back and squeezed his waist tightly. “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“It’s incest and it’s illegal, sweetheart,” Ben turned around and gripped Rey’s chin, forcing her to look up at him. “I know this is confusing for you right now, but you have to listen to me, Rey. You can’t touch me like that. You must stop writing things about us in your journal and taking pictures of me when I’m sleeping, and those drawings. That has to stop too. Do you understand me?” Ben looked down into her soft, green eyes and waited, hoping that she’d at least heard what he’d said. Her lower lip began to quiver, and tears sprang up in her eyes.

“I thought you loved me, Daddy. I just wanted to show you how important you are to me; how no one will ever take your place in my world. Why don’t you want me like that? Am I ugly?”

“Of course, you’re not ugly, sweetheart,” Ben sighed, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close, despite the knowledge that doing so might only encourage her further. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “You’re the most beautiful girl in the world to me, you know that. But I am your father. I must do what’s right. I know this hurts, but things are going to have to change around here.” He pulled back from her and made her look up at him again. “I need you to promise me that your going to stop doing those things that I asked. I mean it, Rey.”

“Ok, Daddy. I’ll do it, but only because you said to. My heart won’t be in it.” Rey pulled out of his arms and went to her room. She closed the door, and Ben heard her turning up her stereo. He supposed he would let the rule about not having the music turned up too loud go for tonight. He needed to choose his battles carefully, and he wasn’t in the mood to fight with her anymore. He picked up the box of cold pizza from the counter and tossed it in the frig. He wasn’t even remotely hungry anymore.

Rey refused to get rid of the journal, pictures or her drawings. She had another hiding place, one more personal than the box. She opened her closet door and pulled on the string attached to a ladder in the ceiling. The ladder came down and she went up it as quickly as she could into the small attic above their top floor apartment. She skirted around the boxes of old things and made her way into a dark corner. There was a chest that had once belonged to her mother. Rey didn’t care about it being Kaydel’s, but she knew something about that chest that Ben didn’t know. It had a secret compartment in the bottom. She had seen her mother use that compartment once to hide legal papers. Rey reached behind the chest and pushed a small, concealed button on the back hinge. The compartment swung open. Rey had a few things hidden there as well, her mother’s picture, the one of her in her light blue sweater. It was the only picture of her mother that Rey liked. She picked it up and glanced at it for a moment, then put it back inside. There were also some things that Kaydel had hidden there, Rey’s first loose tooth, Ben’s dog tags from the Marines, Leia’s blue ring that she’d given to Kaydel when she and Ben got married. But these things were Kaydel’s secrets, not Rey’s. 

Rey left them in the compartment and placed her prized possessions inside with them. She stood up and dusted off her hands on her uniform skirt. She could be a good girl. She’d played along thus far. She only had to play along a little longer. She had a backup plan. One she was certain wouldn’t fail. Ben was trying to do the right thing, but she’d seen the conflict in his eyes way too many times. She also knew something about her father that he didn’t like to admit. Ben was insanely jealous. She’d seen it when she was a little girl and he’d thought a man was looking at her mother. She’d seen it in his eyes when she’d told him that she was falling for a guy at school. Rey knew if she played into that sense of possessiveness that Ben had over her, she’d have another chance to try and convince him that she was right. 

Ben was trying to settle back into a routine of normalcy. Rey had been behaving herself. She’d been perfectly sweet, without being the least bit inappropriate. He really wanted to believe that things were ok, but he had a nagging feeling that she was just trying to lull him into complacency again. He’d done a lot of thinking over the last few days, about how she’d always been so clingy, since she was a little girl. He’d convinced himself that it was because of Kaydel moving out, but he was starting to think that maybe he’d been wrong. Maybe Kaydel was right. Maybe Rey had been obsessed with him all along. He tried to put those thoughts out of his mind as he drove home. It had been a long, frustrating day. He’d been distracted in court, and almost lost a case. He had to get his head back in the game again. 

He opened the door to the apartment and got a whiff of whatever Rey was cooking for dinner. Ben tossed his jacket and tie on the couch and went into the kitchen. Rey was curled up in a chair at the table with her earbuds in, rocking back and forth in time with whatever she was listening to, her French homework spread out on the table in front of her. She was engrossed in her phone, texting someone. Ben figured it was her friend, Rose, but when he leaned over her shoulder to get a better view, the message on the screen was definitely not from Rose.

#So, Bae, want to come over tonight?  
#I can’t, my dad will be home from work soon and its a school night. (Rey)  
#But I really need to see you  
#I know, I really need to see you too. (Rey)  
#Maybe you can send me a nice picture, something to remember you by until tomorrow at school  
#What did you have in mind? (Rey)  
#Use your imagination, hotness!  
#Will you send me one in return? (Rey)

Ben stepped back a few paces, and then barged back into the kitchen, making enough noise for Rey to hear him. She almost dropped her phone, and blushed.  
“Hey, Daddy, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Yeah, who are you texting. Was it Rose?” Ben asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Um, yeah, she wants me to come over to her house tonight and study for the French test. Can I go, Daddy?” Rey looked up at him, nearly pleading with her eyes.

Ben struggled with his emotions. She was clearly texting some boy. If he let her go out tonight, he was certain that she wasn’t going to go over to Rose’s house to work on homework. He decided to throw a curve ball.

“Why don’t you have her come over here? I can drive her home later.”

“Um, she can’t come over here,” Rey replied. “She’s been feeling kind of bad the last few days and her mom doesn’t want her going out yet.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Ben replied. “Guess you guys can just facetime or something.”

Rey didn’t even try to hide her frustration over supper. She was clearly angry at him and made little to no attempt to engage him in conversation. Even when he asked her questions about her day, she only answered with yes or no. After supper, she jumped up from the table, declaring that it was Ben’s turn to load the dishwasher, then slipped off into her room, closing the door. The loud music came on again, and Ben again decided to ignore it. So long as the neighbors didn’t complain, he would let it go for now.

Ben loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the kitchen, then went to his own room. He changed into a t-shirt and gym shorts and grabbed a laundry basket. He started gathering up the dirty clothes from his room, and the bathroom, then knocked on Rey’s door.

“Hey, honey, will you toss out your laundry for me? I’m going down to the basement to wash clothes.”

Rey opened the door and threw an armful of clothes directly at Ben, then slammed it closed again, right in his face. She knew he hated closed doors. Ben sighed, leaned over and picked up the clothes and jammed them in the basket. He slipped on his gym shoes and grabbed the apartment keys, then headed down to the basement to start a load of laundry. 

Ben was sitting on the counter, reading up on some information related to one of his clients that he’d downloaded onto his phone, when it beeped with a text. He’d been in the basement for an hour and a half, and the laundry was almost done. He figured it was just Rey, but when he touched the screen, Maz’s number came up.

“Hey, Ben, can you ask Rey to turn down the music? Sara who lives next door to you and Rey called me to complain.”

“Yeah, sure,” Ben typed back. “Please tell her I’m sorry. I’m doing laundry, but I’ll tell her.”

Ben shot Rey a text and asked her to turn down her music, but she didn’t answer him back. He waited a few minutes, then sent another text asking if she did it. Still no answer. He huffed in frustration, hating to leave clothes unattended in the apartment building laundry room. He decided that he would just run upstairs and make sure she got the message, then come back and get the rest of the clothes from the dryer.

When he reached his door, the music was so loud that he could hear it out in the hall. “Damn it, Rey!” he mumbled as he fished in his pocket for the keys. When he got inside, he noticed a strange, black, leather jacket draped across the back of the couch, and a pair of green converse low tops that he didn’t recognize. Ben saw red. He charged through the apartment and tried to open Rey’s door. It was locked.

“Rey open up this fucking door right now!” Ben demanded, banging his closed fist against the door. She didn’t answer. The music was so loud he doubted if she’d even heard it. “Rey, I’m going to bust this door down if you don’t open it!” Ben shouted, and again, there was no answer.

He stepped back, then lunged, slamming his shoulder against the door. It swung open. 

“What the fuck?” A slender, young man with long, red hair rolled off Rey and jumped up, standing shirtless beside the bed with his pants unsnapped and unzipped. 

“Oh my God, Daddy!” Rey screamed, grabbing her blanket and pulling it up to hide her exposed breasts. Her school uniform was discarded on the floor beside her bed along with her bra. “Can’t you fucking knock?” 

“Who the hell are you?” Ben shouted, pointing his finger in the boy’s face.

“I’m Armie Hux,” the young man answered. “Rey invited me over.”

“Well, I’m uninviting you!” Ben shouted. “Get the hell out!” 

“Jesus, Rey!” Hux sneered. “You said your dad was cool!”

“He usually is,” Rey answered.

“You got two seconds before I…” Ben started.

“I’m leaving!” Hux answered, holding his hands up in front of him. He leaned around Ben’s towering frame and picked up his t-shirt off the floor, then practically ran out of the apartment. Ben waited until the door slammed, then grabbed the controller to Rey’s stereo off the bed and flipped off the music, then threw the controller against the wall. 

“What the fuck are you doing, Rey!” Ben demanded.

“Daddy, you said I should find a guy my own age. I did, now your having a hissy fit!”

“I didn’t tell you to bring some random guy home and fuck him in your bed! The neighbors were complaining about the music being too loud. You knew I was right downstairs. Damn it, Rey!” Ben sat down on the side of her bed and gripped his knees so hard his knuckles turned white. He was doing whatever he had to do to keep from grabbing her and shaking some sense into her. 

Rey jumped out of bed and stood directly in front of him, her small, perky breasts inches from his face. “You’re a fucking hypocrite!” She drew back and slapped his face as hard as she could. 

Ben was shocked, then hurt, then pissed. When she turned to walk away, he reached out and grabbed her arm. 

“Let go of me, damn you!” Rey shouted, trying to twist out of his grasp. 

Ben wrestled her across his knees and wrapped one of his legs over the top of hers to hold her still, then grabbed her hands and drew them together at the small of her back.

“What are you doing?” Rey shouted, still trying to squirm away.

“Something I should have done a long time ago!” Ben answered, bringing his big hand down directly across the center of her upturned bottom. He’d not bothered to pull down the lacy black thong. There wasn’t enough fabric there to impede him in any way.

“Daddy!” Rey shouted, then went very still in his lap, waiting to see if he would repeat the motion. He did.

Rey was shocked as he struck her, again and again. Ben was hitting hard, and he lost count. His frustration, anger, and pent up repressed sexual need was consuming him. He completely forgot himself. The satisfying smack of his hand against her pliant flesh, the feel of her warm body pressed against his lap, nothing between them but thin scraps of fabric. How dare her bring some cunt of a boy into his house, the apartment he paid for, and… and… then get in bed with the scrawny mut. 

“Did you fuck him?” Ben growled through his clenched teeth.

“No,” Rey sobbed. “I’m a virgin, Daddy. Please, your hurting me.”

“Why should I believe you?” Ben demanded, striking again, but slightly softer than before.

“Because,” Rey sniffed. “I’m not lying.”

“I’ve been too lenient with you. That all changes. You remember, you drove me to this. I’m done with your lies, your manipulations. Your going to behave from this moment on. You understand me?” Ben hit three more times before she finally began to struggle on his lap, trying to squirm away from the swats.

“Daddy, please!” she cried, “It hurts! Please stop!”

“Answer me!” Ben demanded. “Say you understand!”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good!”

Ben stood up, rolling her off his lap and onto the floor. She looked up at him, her tear stained face, grimacing from the pain. He reached out and grabbed her chin, squeezing it hard and staring down at her. He could feel his body reacting even though it was the very last thing that he wanted. He was seething at her. How could she be so stupid. Was she trying to get knocked up by that fucking kid to make a point? He gripped her chin harder and stepped closer to her. She didn’t move away. 

The crotch of Ben’s gym shorts was literally inches from her upturned face. Rey closed her eyes and inhaled. “I’m so sorry, Daddy. It was dumb. I know. I don’t know what I was doing. I guess… I think I just wanted to make you mad.” Rey tried to lower her head, but he wouldn’t let her. She could see that he was hard, or at least getting there. Anger and violence so often brought out that reaction in a man. She had played her hand the best she could, now she had to keep him angry, keep him wanting the violence. She reached up and gripped his hips, locking her eyes to his.

“I’ll make it up to you,” she promised so sweetly, then yanked his shorts down. His erection sprang free, and Ben let go of her chin in shock, allowing her the precious few seconds she needed to close the space between them and slide his hard cock into her warm, waiting mouth. 

“Rey!” Ben gasped and tried to back away from her, but her bed was in the way and all he managed to do was fall backward across it. Rey kept on him, her mouth tight around his cock, sliding down almost to the base and back, getting him harder and harder. He reached out to grab her head, trying to pull her loose, but instead he found himself pulling her forward. “Rey,” he croaked out again, “Please!”

“Please what, Daddy?” Rey asked, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and giving it a few hard pumps. She was looking up over him, waiting patiently for him to either condemn her or condone her. 

Ben propped himself up on his forearms and looked back at her. “We can’t,” he pleaded.

“It’s too late for that, Daddy,” Rey answered, then went back down on him again. Ben choked out a sob, as his head tilted back, and he gasped for air. It felt like heaven. It had been so long, so many long lonely years of nothing but his hand and Kaydel’s memories. Rey’s mouth was so soft, so wet and warm. She slid one of her small hands down between his legs and began to gently caress his balls, something Kaydel had never done. There was so much Kaydel had never done, never allowed him to do to her. Rey was different. Rey was not afraid. When she suddenly popped off his cock, and climbed up onto the bed with him, straddling his hips and grinding the crotch of her damp thong against his dick, Ben was sure he was going to hell.

“I want you to be my first, Daddy. It’s always, only, ever been you,” Rey moaned, biting her bottom lip. “Please, touch me, Daddy. Please make me cum. I want to cum on your cock. I want it so deep inside me I will feel it for days. Please, Daddy, make it rough, make it rape,” she begged. 

Ben grabbed her and threw her up on the bed, her head dropping against the pillows, he pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room, then grabbed her thong and literally ripped it off her. He fell against her, crushing her with his weight, driving his body down against hers, letting her feel him. He didn’t care. He’d lost his mind, his body in complete control. All he could feel, smell, sense, was Rey, wrapping her slender legs around his waist, pulling him against her. 

“Fuck me!” she moaned into his ear. “Fuck me hard!”

“Rey,” he groaned, lifting up to look down at her lying beneath him. Her pupils were blown, a thin sheet of sweat shining on her skin. She was beautiful, she was not Kaydel, she was Rey, his Rey. 

“Christ Rey!” Ben pleaded, but she was not letting him go.

“I’ve waited too long for this. So have you. Do it, fuck me!”

She was grinding her wet cunt against his cock. He was so close, nearly inside her. All he had to do was tilt his hips a little, push, and he would be inside her. He closed his eyes, all the voices in his head shouting at him how wrong it was, how he would go to hell, go to prison, be damned forever, damage her beyond repair. But when she tilted her hips up and pulled down with her legs, encouraging him, he gave up the struggle, and opened his eyes, looked deep into hers, and thrust. 

It was like choirs of angels were singing around them. Rey was so wet, so soft, so tight, too tight. She grimaced but kept pulling him deeper. She’d begged for rough, she was getting it. He began to thrust into that sweet heaven, driving himself all the way to the hilt. She threw her head back against the pillows and screamed his name, not Daddy, Ben, over and over, Ben, her hands tangled in his hair. 

He was drunk with it, with her, with what they were doing, how wrong it was. He’d crossed a line he could never re-cross. He thought about leaving New York with her, going somewhere no one knew them, forgetting everything but her. They could go to Europe, get married under assumed names, live out their lives in the country somewhere. 

“Kiss me!” Rey begged, trying to tip her head up close enough to capture his lips. He bent down to accommodate her and when she opened to him, he forced his tongue into her mouth. She gladly accepted it, lacing hers around it and kissing him back with a force he’d never imagined a girl her age could possess. 

Possess, that was what she’d done to him, to his soul. He was sinking into the dark water, and she was pulling him down, deeper and deeper in to the blackness, into her cunt. He was fucking her so hard that her head was striking the headboard, he didn’t care, he couldn’t stop. His hand snaked around her neck and he began to squeeze. Not tightly enough to cut off her air, just enough to make her struggle. Kaydel had never allowed that. It was something he wanted, needed. The darkness always called to him. She wouldn’t let him wallow in it. Rey always had. She always would. 

“Yes, Ben,” she cooed, breathlessly. “Anything… anything you need… I want you, please, take all of me, use me, fuck me… I’m yours.”

“Anything?” Ben asked, increasing the pressure on her neck. “You said you wanted me to be your first? Did you mean in everything?”

“Yes, everything…,” Rey’s eyes started to roll back in her head and he released the pressure on her neck, then pulled out of her to stand up on the side of the bed. He took his cock in hand and pumped it a few times to get the edge off. When he looked down, he noticed blood on his hands. Her blood, virgin blood. His arousal climbed even higher and he felt light headed and powerful, so powerful.

“Get on your knees, ass in the air, chest against the bed. If I get all of you, then I want all of you. I get to be your first in everything.”

Rey complied, getting into the position he requested on the side of the bed closest to him, so he could have easier access. Ben reached over to her dresser and picked up a bottle of lotion, then squirted it on her lower back. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and began to slide his cock along her dripping folds. He ran his hands through the lotion slicking them up, then slid his finger down the crack of her ass, and circled her tight pucker.

“Daddy?” Rey questioned.

“Oh, is it Daddy now? Aren’t afraid are you, Rey?” Ben asked, pressing gently and easing the tip of his finger inside her. She tried to pull away, but he held her fast with his other hand.

“You asked for rape? This is it, baby girl. It’s dangerous to get a grown man so riled up. This is what you asked for. Remember that.” Ben pushed his finger all the way inside her, and she stilled, dropping her head against the mattress. He watched her go soft and compliant for him, and pulled his finger out, tracing it around in the lotion, before shoving two inside her. Her back arched, as she tried to accommodate the intrusion, but she didn’t try to stop him or pull away. By the time he had worked a third finger inside her, she was bucking back against his hand. He pulled his fingers out and lined up, tightening his hands on her hips and waiting for the moment when she realized what was happening, how much it was going to hurt, and tried to get away, but she didn’t.

“Do it, Ben. Take every part of me. It’s always been yours. Always…” Rey’s muffled voice lilted through his fevered senses like a siren call and he pushed, harder than he intended, breaching the ring of muscle. Her body went rigid, and she cried out in pain, lifting her fist up to bite it, but she didn’t try to pull away. He waited until she went completely still again, and thrust, sheathing himself inside her hot, tight body. 

“Fuck, Rey!” he cried, gripping the base of his cock to keep from filling her ass with his cum. 

“Is it good, Daddy?” she asked, angling her head to look back at him. “Am I being good for you?”

“God, yes, baby!” Ben sighed, pulling out and thrusting back in. “So good… so good for Daddy.”

Ben was drowning in his darkest sins, his deepest and dirtiest desires, gripping him. She would let him do anything he wanted. He could tie her up, whip her, blindfold her, make her his sex slave. She would do it. She would play any game he wanted. She was as sick as he was, maybe sicker. He would play her game too. Whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. He knew she was the one with all the power, but he didn’t give a flying fuck. 

“Harder, Daddy make it hurt, make me scream!” Rey begged. 

Ben pulled her upright, so she was kneeling with her back against his chest. It was harder for him to thrust into her from this angle, but he wanted to reach her sweet little cunt. His fingers slid through the wetness, and she screamed when they brushed her clit.

“Daddy! Oh God, please don’t stop. Fuck me, make me cum on your cock. Oh please, Daddy, please…, please…”

She would have fallen forward if Ben’s other hand wasn’t tightly wrapped around her throat, holding her against his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head and he thrust harder into her, driving his cock deep in her ass, he knew he had to be hurting her, tears were running down her cheeks, but she kept begging for more. He teased his fingers around her clit, driving her closer and closer. He could feel her body clenching around him. God, he was so close, but he needed to make her cum first. He wanted to taste her, but that could wait for another time. He pushed his long fingers inside her pussy, feeling his cock in her ass, and filling her full of him, while his thumb worked her slick, little clit.

“Cum for me, baby girl. Give it to me. Cum for Daddy. Cum on my cock.”

Maybe it was his deep voice in her ear, or his fingers in her cunt and working her clit, or maybe it was his big cock buried balls deep in her ass, but Rey gasped, and clutched at his hand, bringing her closer and closer, then he felt her spasm on his cock, and his hand was suddenly slick from her orgasm. She convulsed in his arms, and he kept going, fucking her through it, his teeth clenched to keep from coming. He wanted to last forever, but he knew it was a gesture in futility. When he felt her go limp in his arms, he growled and let loose, the heat crashing into him, running up his thighs and down his back to center in his groin like electricity. He nearly blacked out with the force of it. He could hear his pulse pounding in his ears and felt his wilting cock slip out of her. She collapsed, and he fell down beside her, the full-size bed barely containing both of them. She rolled over to face him and carded her hand through his sweaty hair, brushing it away from his face. Rey leaned in and pressed her lips against his, then pulled away, leaving him heaving for breath on her comforter.

“I’m going to take a shower, Daddy. Your welcome to join me,” she winked at him, then disappeared out the bedroom door, closing it behind her. 

Ben staggered to his feet, yanking the broken door open and watched as it fell off the top hinge from where he’d busted it in. He hated closed doors. There could never be any more closed doors between them. He picked up his discarded shorts and pulled them on over his shaking legs, then wandered into the living room. The lights were all out, and he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Rey had left the door cracked open for him if he decided to come in. Ben sank down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. He reached for his pack of cigarettes and lit one, his hands shaking so hard he could barely manage it, then leaned back and let out the smoke.

“I’m going to hell,” he mumbled. The laundry in the basement long forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discloses a very big secret to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a very short chapter more like an epilogue to close out this filthy piece of dumpster trash.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=10px2x4)

Rey stood in the living room, wrapped in a towel, and watching Ben through heavily lidded eyes as he tried to work through his inner turmoil. She made her way across the floor, dropping the towel as she neared him, and placed both hands on either side of his face, then leaned down and kissed him, her lips still moist from the shower. He reached out and wrapped his hands around her wrists, refusing to look up and meet her eyes.

“Rey, you know that what just happened can’t ever happen again?” Ben asked, his voice breaking with emotion. 

“Why not?” she asked, innocently.

“You know why, baby girl. We need to go see a psychiatrist together or something. We can’t go on like this. It’s tearing me apart with guilt and when your older, you’ll hate me for it.”

“Daddy,” Rey sighed, moving to sit down beside him on the couch. “There is nothing in this world that could ever make me hate you. I think its time I helped you understand that. I’d wanted to make sure you felt the same way about things that I did, but I can see that it’s hurting you. I didn’t want to make you suffer more than you already have, but I think what I’m about to show you will make everything clear.” 

Rey stood up and walked toward her room. Ben watched through the broken door as she pulled on a pair of panties and a t-shirt; his old Nirvana shirt that he’d thought was missing, then gestured for him to come to her. He got up and went into her room. Rey opened her closet door and pulled down the ladder then scurried up it. Ben stared up into the dusty darkness above him.

“Rey?” he asked, craning his head toward the top of the ladder. Her face appeared in the opening.

“Get up here, Ben!” she called, then disappeared.

Ben climbed up the ladder and hoisted himself onto the dusty wood floor. Rey was making her way around the jumble of boxes and he followed her. She reached up and turned on the light, then looked back at him, waiting for him to catch up to her. She was standing in front of a piece of furniture covered in an old sheet. When she pulled the sheet off, he recognized Kaydel’s storage cabinet. His breath caught in his throat when Rey reached around behind it and pressed something. He heard a click then a drawer shot out from underneath the bottom of the cabinet. 

Rey knelt and began to rummage through the contents, then stood up with a piece of paper in her hand. She held it out to him. Ben took it.   
“I can’t read this, it’s too dark in here, Rey,” he insisted.

She got up and took ahold of his arm, pulling him back to the center of the room so they were standing directly under the single bare lightbulb hanging from the rafters. Ben looked down and saw that he was holding Rey’s birth certificate. He could hardly believe what his eyes were seeing. The paper showed Rey’s mother as Kaydel Co Connix and her father as Poe Mitchell Dameron. He shook his head, frowning. 

“Rey, what the hell?” he asked, looking down at her.

“She never told you, Daddy. She kept on seeing him behind your back. She wasn’t the sweet, wonderful woman you always thought. She didn’t have the guts to tell you the truth. I had to get rid of her before she left you for Poe and broke your heart. I loved you more than anything. She knew I’d eventually tell you. But then I couldn’t. I didn’t want you to send me to live with her. I couldn’t have borne it. You are now, and will always be my Ben. I’ll never leave you. I’ll never hurt you like she did. You don’t have to feel guilty about loving me now.”

Ben swallowed hard and dropped the paper on the floor. Rey moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“I love you, Daddy.” She whispered against his chest.

Ben reached down and ran his hands through her hair. “I love you too, Rey.”


End file.
